


17

by Heylittleyahtzee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylittleyahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Missions. Jemma Simmons hates going undercover, and yet she’s starting to think this mission might be an exception to the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17

When Coulson told the team what their next mission was, Jemma nearly fell over from the shock of it. What kind of centipede cell operated out of a _strip club?_ The next thing she knew they were parking in the back lot of a rather pricey downtown building with a discreet sign and security at the door. Jemma, Skye, Fitz, and Ward would pose as dancers to check out the back rooms while Coulson and May sat in the VIP section and got comfortable with the local terrorists. Jemma could only repeat "this is miserable" so many times in an hour before she felt ridiculous, and she already felt ridiculous.

For one, the outfits didn’t seem to actually exist. Bright sparkly panties, matching flamboyant bras, and strappy heels made with Barbie in mind were NOT an outfit. Not to mention they were itchy (Glitter in fabric???? Really????) and provided no warmth or comfort at all. To make matters worse, Fitz and Ward in the usual chip ‘n dale get up was just about the most traumatizing thing Jemma had ever seen. Skye was the only one who pulled off the stripper costume, like she pulled off everything, with sass and circumstance. Jemma spent most of her time hiding behind Skye, "miserable" on the tip of her tongue at any given moment.

And obviously something had to go wrong. It wouldn’t be a mission otherwise.

Jemma doesn’t know how her life has culminated into this very moment. They weren’t supposed to draw attention to themselves, at least before everything went so horribly wrong. The mission hinged on connecting the scientists lounging in the club to the centipede files hidden in the basement. They still hadn’t gotten the surveillance they needed when the manager of the club announces the headlining act won’t be appearing. The scientists stand to leave. The agents of shield start to panic.

Except for Skye, who had been oddly at ease in the club ever since they’d arrived. She immediately whips out her phone and saunters over to the manager like she belongs there more than anybody else. Jemma reaches for her but Ward pulls her back. They watch as Skye said a few words to the manager and turned around to give them a thumbs up. 

“What is she doing?” Fitz asks in horror. 

“Saving our asses,” Ward replies.

The next thing any of them know, Skye is dancing. Actually physically dancing. On stage. And she’s _good at it._ Her hips roll to the beat as her ass presses into the pole behind her, hands going up to thread through her hair. People on their way to the door stop. Skye grins at them. The look on her face is feral and it draws people in like a magnet. The scientists are among those that return to their seats. The mission is saved. 

Jemma doesn’t really notice. The cheering crowd fills her ears like white noise. Skye does another rotation around that damned pole for everyone to see and locks eyes with Jemma. Jemma can’t breath around the hot ball of fire settling in her lungs. Skye watches her intently as she rolls up, her hands skating up the backs of her thighs and over her ass. Her grin is softer, a little more private than before. In that instant Jemma knows this dance is all for her. Skye reaches up and undoes the clasp of her bra. With a little shimmy it falls to the stage.

“Oh bloody hell!” Fitz yells as Ward smacks a hand over Fitz’s eyes. Skye drops down and spreads her legs for the crowd, breasts bouncing against her ribs. Jemma is so far gone that she doesn’t hear Coulson in her ear telling them that they have confirmation. She doesn’t notice Ward and Fitz slip away. All she can see is Skye moving in time with the music, her skin shining with sweat and that stupid stupid smile on her face. 

The presence of the shield swat team finally jolts her back to reality. Coulson throws a jacket at Skye as they round up the centipede members. Skye laughs and jumps down off the stage, slipping the jacket on so it hangs open. A swat officer hands her two packs and then Skye is walking over to Jemma, amused grin plastered on her face. Jemma bites her lip and reaches out for Skye as soon as she’s close enough. The jacket covers her breasts, but that doesn’t stop Jemma from trailing her fingertips down Skye’s stomach. Skye leans into the touch, close enough that Jemma can flatten her palm against the skin and slide her hand under the jacket to caress Skye’s hip. 

“That wasn’t very miserable, was it?” Skye jokes. Jemma looks up at her through her eyelashes. 

“Oh yes, you have a wonderful sense of rhythm darling. Not to mention the athleticism to back it up,” Jemma murmurs, “Still, the mission was rather awful. I’m not sure one dance is going to make up for it.” Skye’s eyes widen and she licks her lips.

“What do you suggest?” she asks, her voice dropping to a rumble in her chest. Jemma shivers at the sound and tucks her fingers into the front of Skye’s panties to gently lead her away.

The back rooms of the club, including the private dressing rooms, are empty after the raid. Jemma pulls Skye into the last one in hopes that no one will come looking for them. The second the door closes she’s pushing Skye against it with the full length of her body. Skye groans into Jemma’s mouth and wiggles her hips for even an ounce of friction between them. Jemma can’t believe she lasted until they had a little privacy.

Jemma gives Skye’s tongue one more harsh lick and starts kissing down her neck. The jacket falls to the floor and Skye kicks it out of their way. Skye’s chest is heaving, her breath coming out in sweet little gasps. Jemma wraps her lips around one hard nipple and sucks. Skye digs her nails into Jemma’s back to keep herself upright.

“Come on, Jem. Get to the punch line already,” she whines as Jemma’s fingers run down her sides. Jemma smirks and slides her hand between Skye’s legs. Skye doesn’t hesitate in grinding down. Jemma straightens up and kisses Skye again, her free hand darting around to the stretch of skin just above Skye’s ass.  Her fingers plunge into Skye’s vagina, the hand on her back forcing Skye’s hips forward to push her fingers in even farther. Her thumb finds Skye’s clit instantly and starts making small tight circles. Jemma is delirious with the feeling of Skye dripping down her hand. It’s rare for her to get so worked up, and Jemma always savors it.

Skye bucks against her hand and cries out. The feather light touches on her back coupled with the insistent fingers inside of her are just what she needs. Skye wraps her arms around Jemma to keep her close, one hand cupping the back of her neck and the other squeezing her ass. Their hips roll together, eyes locked and heads dizzy from all the carbon monoxide they’re breathing into each other’s mouths. Skye’s pupils are blown out, her eyes so full of love and bliss that it makes Jemma ache. Jemma knows Skye is close when her voice cracks, when she holds her breath and shudders. Skye comes with a long exhaled breath, every muscle contracting with waves of pleasure.

Jemma slips her fingers out of Skye and licks them one by one while she waits for Skye to come back down to earth. Skye’s head is tipped back against the door, her eyes closed. She gently strokes her hand through Jemma’s hair and sighs heavily. When she looks back at Jemma her eyes are narrowed and dark. Jemma’s heart skips a beat and she can’t help but moan when Skye presses their mouths together for another kiss.

Skye eyes flick over Jemma’s shoulder to a chair pushed against the far wall. Jemma gasps as Skye pushes her backwards. They stumble across the room until Jemma’s calfs hit the edge of the chair and she sinks down onto the edge. Skye falls to her knees in front of Jemma and pries her legs apart to lean between them. Jemma gasps as Skye massages her through the stupid glittery panties she still has on. Skye pulls back from Jemma’s lips and stares up at her hungrily.

“Tell me what it was like,” she whispers, “Watching me dance.” Jemma groans and lets her head fall back against the wall.

“Amazing,” she croaks, “You’re amazing.” Skye tugs the panties off gently and runs her fingers through Jemma’s folds. Jemma feels like her chest is going to explode at the touch. Every part of her is burning for Skye’s touch. Skye nuzzles Jemma’s stomach and looks up at her expectantly.

“What else?” she asks. 

“I thought I was going to melt into a puddle on the floor,” Jemma admits, her voice strained and high as Skye pushes one finger into her, “You make me so wet Skye.” Skye grins and kisses down Jemma’s pelvis until she reaches her clit. Without warning she sucks the small bud into her mouth. 

“Oh, Skye, Christ,” Jemma yelps. Skye lifts her head to look Jemma in the eye.

“You stop talking,” she says, “I stop touching.” Jemma almost breaks her neck she’s nodding so hard. Skye pushes a second finger in next to the first and puts her mouth back in it’s proper place.

“I didn’t know you could dance like that,” Jemma moans appreciatively, “You looked so alive and _oh, yes yes yes_ , so beautiful I hardly knew what to do with myself. I knew when, _bloody hell, oh Skye harder please!_ I knew it was all for me when you looked at me. I just wanted to take you right then and there.” Skye hums happily against Jemma’s clit and presses down on Jemma’s stomach to keep her still. Jemma grips the edges of the chair, her knuckles white. Warmth is spreading through her body at an alarming rate. She can’t help but grind down against Skye’s fingers and lips. Skye stretches her open so that her tongue can lick deep inside. Jemma cries out loudly and squeezes her eyes shut.

“The control you have over your body, _oh skye please please yes right there_ , it’s so astounding. I could watch you forever _yes darling yes perfect you’re so perfect_ I just want to memorize every piece of you and every way you can move until I know you so well I could build you from scratch _oh Skye Skye SKYE.”_ Jemma nearly passes out from the force of the orgasm ripping through her body. It’s like every piece of her is stretched as far as it can go, so full and ripe with pleasure she could burst. Skye licks her clean and leans over her to pepper kisses across her face. Jemma is mumbling incoherently, her limbs limp and heavy at her sides. Skye nuzzles into Jemma’s chest and closes her eyes. She listens intently for Jemma to come around and is surprised when Jemma sighs heavily only a few seconds later.

“Not miserable,” she says almost drunkenly, “Definitely not miserable.” 

Skye laughs so hard she cries.


End file.
